


Thirsty

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Glory Hole, Het, Infidelity, Masturbation, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers





	Thirsty

Narcissa walked into the filthy, smoky pub. The hood of her cloak was pulled over her head to hide her identity from all except the barkeep who nodded once as she swept by.

She walked down the corridor, her pulse already quickening in anticipation. 

Pressing her hand to an apparently bare spot on the wall, a door opened for her and she slipped into the small space, the door closing and locking behind her. 

She hurriedly removed her cloak and then her robes, folding them and placing them on the barstool in the corner. She ran her hands down her body from bare breasts to narrow waist to the vee of her thighs, the scent of her arousal strong.

Narcissa knelt before the hole in the wall, mouth watering as she waited for her first cock of the night. 

She heard the door open on the other side of the wall and was soon rewarded with a long, uncut cock.

She pressed her face to the hole and opened her mouth wide. The musky flavour was just what she craved and she bobbed her head, sucking the entire length into her mouth.

"That's right, bitch," a gruff voice said, "take it like the whore you are."

A frisson of desire shot straight to her core at the words—words she knew were true—and she let him fuck her mouth roughly, saliva running down her face and dripping onto her chest.

A blurted "Fuck!" was the only warning she got before her mouth was filled with come. She tried to swallow it all but some escaped out the corner of her mouth mixing with the spit on her face.

She heard the rustle of fabric as, presumably, the man tucked himself back into his pants and trousers.

Narcissa didn't clean herself up as she waited because part of her need was to be dirtied, defiled. Lucius treated her like a queen when all she wanted was to be fucked and used. 

"Hello, lovely," a soft voice said and she knew it was one of the regulars. He had a fat cock, the kind that stretched her lips. She couldn't imagine it was satisfying in bed, though.

He pressed his cock through the hole and she eagerly wrapped her mouth around the head, licking and teasing the slit.

"You're so good," the man said with a moan. She tried to take as much of his girth into her mouth as she could and continued sucking the head like a sweet.

"Come on, baby," he murmured, breathless. "Want to come in your mouth."

Bitter fluid spurted onto her tongue and she kept sucking, drawing his come in three short bursts until finally he pulled away panting. 

"I'll be back again for you," he said before leaving and then it was quiet again. 

Narcissa dipped her fingers between her thighs, sliding them through the wetness and shivering as she circled her clit.

The door slammed open with a thud and an older man's cock pushed through the hole. She could tell by the loose, sagging skin. As long as he came, she didn't care what the package was. 

A cock is a cock when it's coming down your throat.

Bending forward she sucked it into her mouth. She would have yelped had her mouth not been full when she felt a magical pull, forcing her face to the wall and making it impossible to move. 

"I've brought some friends," the man chuckled. "Hope you're hungry."

Narcissa barely had time to recover between men; one after another they filled her mouth with their cocks and seed. She swallowed greedily, tears streaming down her cheeks from the times she could hardly breathe, her chest coated with spit and come. 

She clenched her thighs together, her arousal was so great. It was exactly what she'd always dreamt of, as if every patron of the pub was taking their turn.

She couldn't resist a moment longer. When she felt the first pulse of come in her mouth, she reached between her thighs and fingered herself, coming with a whimper around her mouthful.

"You might be done, love," a harsh voice said, "but we aren't."

Narcissa lost count of the number of cocks she sucked. Every size, shape, and colour. Sweaty, musky, hairy men. 

"Ever taken it up the arse?" one asked. "I'd hold you down and split you in two."

Oh, if only Lucius would talk to her like that! Maybe she wouldn't be on her knees in a dirty pub covered in come. 

Then again, she thought to herself as she swallowed another mouthful, she probably would.

Jaw aching, Narcissa nearly collapsed when she heard the door lock. She sat panting then ran her hand through the mess on her chest, rubbing the come over her breasts and reaching down to touch herself again. She sucked two fingers into her mouth, tasting the come again as she climaxed for the last time.

She stood and waved her wand over her body, removing all traces of her activities, then dressed again. She let herself out of the room and walked back through the corridor to the pub. She dare not look at the wizards there. She didn't want to see their faces. It was only their cocks she was interested in.

Narcissa did look at the barman, though. He inclined his head in her direction as he dried glasses with a filthy rag.

"Where have you been, darling?" Lucius said when she walked into their bedroom ten minutes later.

"I went out for a drink," she said. She went to her armoire and changed out of her robes then slipped on a dressing gown.

"You should take care not to over-indulge," he admonished, albeit kindly.

"Of course, dear," she replied as she climbed into bed.

Lucius reached for her, pressing a kiss just beneath her ear but she rolled away from him. 

"I'm rather tired now." Which was true. She was exhausted. 

Closing her eyes, Narcissa smiled.


End file.
